<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lagoon Lunchside Love by Takara_Phoenix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25953574">Lagoon Lunchside Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix'>Takara_Phoenix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Phoe's Writer's Month 2020 [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Gods, Fluff, M/M, Slash, Writer's Month 2020, cook!Percy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:00:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25953574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>President Zeus Grace's family is visiting Kaua'i for a family vacation and his children sneak off to explore together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason Grace/Percy Jackson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Phoe's Writer's Month 2020 [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Writer's Month 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lagoon Lunchside Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>PJatO || Jercy || PJatO || Jercy || Lagoon Lunchside Love || Jercy || PJatO || Jercy || PJatO</p><p><span class="u"><span>Title</span></span>: Lagoon Lunchside Love – Writer's Month 2020</p><p><span class="u"><span>Fandom</span></span>: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus</p><p><span class="u"><span>Disclaimer</span></span>: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.</p><p><span class="u"><span>Tags</span></span>: m/m, fluff, mortal AU</p><p><span class="u"><span>Main Pairing</span></span>: Jason/Percy</p><p><span class="u"><span>Percy Jackson Characters</span></span>: Perseus Jackson, Jason Grace, Thalia Grace, Piper McLean</p><p><span class="u"><span>Writer's Month Prompt</span></span>: cooking</p><p><span class="u"><span>Summary</span></span>: President Zeus Grace's family is visiting Kaua'i for a family vacation and his children sneak off to explore together.</p><p>
  <strong>Lagoon Lunchside Love</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Writer's Month 2020</em>
</p><p>Jason hated pretentious vacations. It was all a show for the paparazzi. Well, generally, Jason <em>also</em> hated being the president's son. Even more so, he hated being the president's bastard son. Twenty-five years ago, then-mayor Zeus Grace of Los Angeles had a years lasting affair with a starlet. However, when Zeus' career was steering into a different direction, when his wife decided he could achieve greater things in life, Hera Grace decided the affair had to end. No more little playthings for her husband. Jason's mom had turned to drinking, more and more, until she died, drunk driving.</p><p>Jason and his older sister Thalia were left out alone and Hera made a decision.</p><p>They adopted Jason and Thalia. Oh, how big her heart, to take her husband's bastard children in! What an inspiring couple, working through their issues together, as a family. Everybody loved a good comeback. And so Jason and Thalia had become pawns in the game Hera was playing.</p><p>The goal of the game? Presidency for Zeus. And she had won. Yet Jason and Thalia's roles didn't end, they still had to play the proper children. At least he had Thalia though.</p><p>But these family vacations, they were particularly bad. Because the paparazzi followed them even more and everything was being dissected. So now he had to play extra nice with them.</p><p>It wasn't that he <em>hated</em> his father. For the most part, Zeus was a good man, a good politician, a good leader even. It was just that – he wasn't much of a <em>father</em>. Their relationship was stilted at best, awkward at most. And Hera? She was <em>cold</em>. Perhaps understandably so; Jason and Thalia were living, breathing proof of her husband's unfaithfulness. Still Jason couldn't help but think he deserved more. He deserved <em>love</em>. He was eighteen years old, he just wanted to move on.</p><p>Move on from this family, from this life. Maybe find a family of his own, a place he could be happy and loved. He loved Thalia <em>dearly</em>, but the majority of the time she was away. Had gotten out of there as soon as she was old enough. But since this was important for their father's image, she still agreed to tag along to the vacation. Well, having two weeks in Hawaii paid for surely was a bonus.</p><p>Aside from some set dates where they wanted to present themselves as their most all-American family, they were free to do however they pleased. Enjoy the beach, the city, the nature. Thalia loved hiking, so that had been a huge allure about Kaua'i. Jason loved the beach.</p><p>So on their first morning waking up in their hotel in Kaua'i, Thalia and Jason snuck out before dawn together, avoiding both their bodyguards and the paparazzi. Thalia had looked up a good hiking route that supposedly lead to a beautiful lagoon that people were permitted to swim in.</p><p>However, it wasn't flooded with tourists, because it was a harsh hike and most tourists just came for fun. They usually gave up halfway there. It was majorly a spot frequented by locals. Which sounded exactly right; it sounded authentic and it sounded like privacy and Jason really wanted that.</p><p>"You really ready for this, Jay?", asked Thalia teasingly before they started their climb. "Not too spoiled for this kind of action? I could go alone and you could get pampered at the hotel?"</p><p>"Screw you, Thals", huffed Jason and flipped her off.</p><p>Thalia just laughed and ruffled his head. And even with all of the media turmoil, this genuinely made it <em>worth it</em>. Because he got to spend time with his sister, have an adventure with her. Granted, the hike really was exhausting. Yet hours later, when they stood atop a cliff, Jason had to admit this was absolutely worth the journey too. The view was breathtaking. There was a little village settled around the lagoon, houses. Jason smiled and inhaled deeply. The lagoon itself was beautiful too, blue-green water sparkling, splashing where the waterfall was hitting it. The greenery and flowers around it were so gorgeous, kinds he had never seen before.</p><p>"Okay, what do you want to do first? Take a swim, or eat?", asked Thalia.</p><p>"I'm starving. Let's see where we can get some food!", exclaimed Jason, eagerly climbing down.</p><p>A restaurant was quickly found, <em>Lagoon Lunchside</em>. "Aloah. Table for two?"</p><p>/break\</p><p>Percy was startled when his best friend came running in, squealing loudly. Percy and Piper had opened the <em>Lagoon</em> <em>Lunchside</em> together, as just a small business out of their own kitchen, selling lunches to the hardworking people of their village. They worked hard to turn it into a real restaurant. However, he had never seen her this wide-eyed and excited. Well, not counting that time Annabeth had proposed to Piper, but Percy felt that this one stood unparalleled.</p><p>"What's going on?", asked Percy, not turning away from the food he was working on.</p><p>"The president's children are here!", hissed Piper. "In <em>our</em> restaurant! Both of them!"</p><p>"...What? It's April's Fool. Don't make fun of my little celebrity crush on Jason Grace."</p><p>Percy huffed offended and glared at his best friend, but she simply grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him away from the food. Just as Percy was about to argue, the door opened and Piper pushed him into the main room of the restaurant. And there, in the corner, at the table with the perfect view on the lagoon, sat Jason and Thalia Grace. The president's children. <em>Jason Grace</em>. Percy's celebrity crush. In his restaurant. Percy made a high-pitched sound that, embarrassingly enough, drew everyone's attention. He flushed as Jason Grace looked at him curiously.</p><p>"Go over. Talk to him", hissed Piper.</p><p>"Are you <em>insane</em>?", hissed Percy back, turning to glare at her. "He may be here, for reasons beyond my grasp but he is also still the president's son, I am so not going to go over there and say 'your butt is really cute and your eyes are so pretty do you wanna go out for dinner some time'?"</p><p>"...Uh, thanks, your butt's cute too."</p><p>His eyes widened as he slowly turned around, coming face to face with the president's son. With his crush. Who had just overheard Percy call his butt cute. Never before had he wished for the island to be swallowed whole by the ocean, but right now that sounded wonderful.</p><p>"Wait did you just call my butt cute?", asked Percy after a moment.</p><p>"I mean, you called mine cute first so I figured it'd only be fair to give the compliment back. Besides, it's true so there's that. Uhm, anyway, I just... wanted to say please no cheese on the burger because cheese and me don't get along well. Sorry for interrupting your conversation."</p><p>With that, Jason returned to his table and Percy returned to his kitchen to die there in peace. Ever since President Grace had been sworn into office, Percy had always looked curiously at the family pictures, because Jason was really cute. They were the same age and Percy found it fascinating to see the difference in life. He followed Jason's high school career through the news, his life. He seemed to be such a nice, sweet guy and Percy's crush on him only grew.</p><p>/break\</p><p>"Don't flirt with the staff, Jay. It makes them uncomfortable and it's inappropriate", sighed Thalia.</p><p>"<em>He started it</em>!", exclaimed Jason softly, pouting to himself. "Besides, he's cute."</p><p>Thalia rolled his eyes at him, but mercifully she eased off. Their waitress came and brought their food very quickly, but she also placed a napkin specifically next to Jason, winking at him.</p><p>"His name's Percy, he'd <em>love</em> for you to give him a call some time."</p><p>There, on the napkin, was a phone-number. Huh. So that cute butt comment had been serious. Well, that had not been part of Jason's plans for this vacation, but... he was most definitely intrigued. This Percy was <em>pretty</em> and cute. And, with a bite into his burger, Jason also knew he was a good cook. Moaning softly, he took another bite. This was <em>so good</em>, how was this so good? It was just a burger.</p><p>"Thals, I just met my future husband", declared Jason around a full mouth.</p><p>"...The way to a dumbass' heart lays through his stomach", sighed Thalia amused.</p><p>"Shut up, this is amazing!", exclaimed Jason, taking another greedy bite. "I could eat this for the rest of my life, seriously. Try it, Thals. <em>Try it</em>."</p><p>She did and she made a curious noise at that, licking her lips. "You're right. You met my future brother-in-law so I can regularly crash at yours for family dinners."</p><p>Jason grinned pleased, licking his fingers before waving the waitress over once more. "I take three of those to go. I need more of these burgers in my life. Also what desserts do you have...?"</p><p>"A man with an appetite. Percy likes that. I approve of you."</p><p>/break\</p><p>Percy still couldn't believe he was texting with Jason Grace. They texted <em>so much</em> within one day already and then, Jason asked him out, to come meet. They shook off Jason's bodyguards and came to picnic at an more isolates spot; Percy had prepared a basket of food.</p><p>"Your cooking is amazing", whispered Jason between bites.</p><p>They sat on a blanket, looking out at the ocean and eating. "Thanks. It's been my passion since I was a little boy. My mom taught me, back in New York. Then I moved here and... uh, sorry, I..."</p><p>"No. Please continue. I... wanna hear", urged Jason on, smiling a bit.</p><p>"Okay, so", started Percy slowly, leaning forward. "I... My mom taught me how to cook. But during high school, I moved in with my dad, because I got... I got kicked out of a lot of schools and mom got desperate, hoped my dad could be a good influence. My stepma was strict and not taking any of my nonsense, she made me work in her kitchen to teach me some responsibility. And... it worked. Did the trick. It was her way showing her love, we were a bit... awkward for years."</p><p>"I know about stained relationships with stepmothers", sighed Jason.</p><p>"No, she's great. It was just... we had a rocky start", shrugged Percy, tilting his head.</p><p>"So you've been living on this island ever since?", asked Jason curiously.</p><p>"Well, yeah. I visit my mom regularly in New York, but... Kaua'i is... it's my home, it's the place I belong. I feel <em>free</em> here, you?", offered Percy. "Get to chase my dream."</p><p>"That... That sounds nice", whispered Jason, slowly leaning closer and closer.</p><p>Percy too leaned in, until their lips met in a light touch. "You should consider it too, you know. A place that makes you happy. You could go to college <em>everywhere</em>, far away. Live your life."</p><p>"Mh... that... that sounds good", nodded Jason. "And the food's great here."</p><p>Percy huffed a little, but he smiled and stole another kiss from Jason, trying not to think about the fact that he was the president's son. How peculiar that his cooking had gotten him <em>this</em>.</p><p>
  <em>~*~ The End ~*~</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love the headcanon that Percy lives on Kaua'i in a no gods world. And cook!Percy is also always fun so why not mix that together to woo Jason ;D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>